mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Lieutenant Shari
Nurse Shari was a recurring nurse character who appeared in multiple episodes of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H in Seasons 8-11. The part of the aptly named Nurse Shari was played by Shari Saba. About Nurse Shari Nurse Shari’s first known appearance is an uncredited one in Season 7 Lil where she is seen with Lieutenant Laurie at the beginning of the episode just as Colonel Lillian Raeburn arrives. In "None Like It Hot", she can be seen in the Officers Club. She is also in the group of nurses crowding around Radar in his bath tub. Later she can be seen near the head of the ice cream queue. In Season 8 Life Time she attends to Winchester who is about donate blood to Hawkeye's critically wounded patient. She also makes another uncredited appearance in Yessir, That’s Our Baby. Her first credited appearance (as "nurse") is in late Season 8 during "Bottle Fatigue". Here she has one line ("Si, si doctor.") as a response to Hawkeye's instructions. Following another uncredited background appearance in Morale Victory, she then takes a larger role in "Lend a Hand". Although still credited as "nurse", she now gets a substantial number of lines. First, she turns down Hawkeye’s suggestion they go somewhere cold and get warm, opting instead for some “stimulating conversation.” Later, she is part of B.J.'s conspiracy to throw Hawkeye a surprise birthday party. Shari made many appearances in Season 9, most of which were uncredited. In Oh, How We Danced, credited as nurse, she assists B.J. in attending to an injured Korean boy. Bottoms Up, after Hawkeye and Charles move B.J.’s cot into the nurses quarters, Shari is one of the grinning nurses awaiting him when he wakes up. In The Life You Save, ''she is finally credited as "Shari". Here she holds a light over Nurse Gwen while the doctors treat her injury during a blackout after Gwen has been shot by a sniper. In Season 10 Shari loses to B.J. in pinball in the episode ''"Wheelers and Dealers". In the very final M*A*S*H episode, the 2-hour series finale film "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen", she tells the others that she wants to get into radiology. She also saves Father Mulcahy from being hit by a jeep in that episode. File:Ice cream queue-none like it hot.jpg|Nurse Shari in the ice cream queue of Season 7 "None Like It Hot" She is on the extreme right. File:Shari-lifetime.jpg|First Season 8 (uncredited) appearance of Nurse Shari. Here she is about to draw blood from Winchester in Life Time. File:Shari-yessir.jpg|Another uncredited appearance by Nurse Shari in Yessir, That’s Our Baby. This scene is one of the best close up scenes we have of her. File:Shari-Bottle fatigue.jpg|Nurse Shari in her first credited appearance in Season 8 Bottle Fatigue. Here she is billed simply as "nurse". File:Shari-morale victory.jpg|Shari in the chow line - a brief background appearance in Morale Victory. She is probably also in the party later but this is unconfirmed. Shari-Lend a hand.jpg|One of the larger roles for Nurse Shari. In "Lend a Hand" she fends off Hawkeye's advances and later helps set up a surprise birthday party for him. Shari-Dreams.jpg|In Dreams, Shari features in Mulcahy's dream as one of the crowd welcoming him when he arrives dressed in papal robes. Shari-Oh how we danced.jpg|Credited as "nurse", Shari discusses the boy patient Soon Chi-Lu with B.J. in Oh, How We Danced". Shari-identity crisis.jpg|Still credited as "nurse" in Season 10"Identity Crisis"'', Shari and B.J. in post-op. Her silver 1st Lieutenant bar is clearly seen. List of Appearances External links *Nurses of the 4077th: Nurses with Recurring Roles at MASH4077TV.com Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring TV show characters Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Nurses